Dark Alias
by Clev
Summary: Ren Tsurga has always struggled with his past and the secret that he is keeping from Kyoko. The fact that he’s her childhood friend Corn. But while Ren is not a fairy he still struggles with a dark secret of fantasy proportion. Spoiler alert
1. Chapter 1

The characters of skip beat do not belong to me.

Ren Tsurga has always struggled with his past and the secret that he is keeping from Kyoko. That he's her childhood friend Corn who Kyoko believes to be a fairy prince. But while Ren is not a fairy he still struggles with a dark secret of fantasy proportion that no one but Yashiro knows about.

Kyoko's Prove

I should have waited I thought to myself as I stood amidst the forest of Lake Saryia I should have gone home with someone. As I stood late at night in the forest alone with just the evil beagle who held my precious corn in his grasp which he was dangling it front of me in a mocking town.

"I don't know why you even bother to hold onto this piece of junk," he spoke curling corn beneath its clutches.

"Give corn back," I yelled with fire in my heart as the beagle continued to mock my misery.

"Face it. I don't even know why you hold onto this ludicrous thing after all your precious corn is dead." He laughed evilly paying no attention to the tears that where protruding down my face.

"No he's not!" I screamed, "You can't fool me with that again. Tsuruga-sempai already told me he's alive and I no he is."

"Well whatever," he said scuffing at my words in an unbelieving tone. Then taking corn he threw it down on the ground.

"No!" I screamed as I watched with horror as he began incinerating corn with the heels of his shoes.

I made a beeline dash at him as worry for corn replaced fear trying to unleash all my demons at him. But he seemed to just blow them aside as he grabbed both my arms and shoved me toward a nearby tree.

"No use screaming now, no one's here to help you," as he began to flatten my arms and back against the tree using all the strength in his body, then leaning forward as he attempted to lock his lips with mine.

No I wanted to scream in horror as I felt the beagle's warm breath and lips getting closer to where I really didn't want them to be.

Ren's prove

Where was she? Franticness began going through my anxiousness mind as I frantically searched for Kyoko among the set of Koyoko's and my latest acting job. She had to be here but I couldn't find her anywhere in sight.

"Ren it's late should we be heading home," Yashiro spoke as he interrupted me amidst the panic of my thoughts.

"Oh I was looking for Mogami-san since we're living together as part of reasons of convenience and to get to better understand the brother and sister relationship between the two characters for our current job."

"Oh I thought they already told you Ren, Kyoko already left five minutes ago said she had something important to do and she'd get a taxi cab back to your apartment latter."

"What?" I yelled in fright, "Are you crazy it's dark out and she's alone." I wanted to scream just now at any one who thought it was a good idea to have a vulnerable, high school girl, walk home or get a ride with someone she didn't know by herself at night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren's prove

My mind was now on a total mental note of all out panic as I ran toward the parking lot where my navy blue convertible was parked.

Ren what in the blazes is wrong Yashiro shouted after me as we the parking lot in full out dash.

Get in now or I'm leaving you behind. I didn't care how angry I sounded but rather about how concerned I was for Kyoko's safety. I went through the process of getting in one's car and buckling up faster than humanly possible.

Yashiro climbed in after me and buckled up. Putting the keys in the ignition I turned on the engine and backed up my car out of the parking lot and onto the highway, baring down the road as fast as possible while still obeying the current speed limit of '45'.

Geez Ren, would you slow don for peats sake, Yashiro shouted as a croozed along the intersection of 43. While I kept my eyes and ears opened for the sight of Kyoko and what I hopped I wouldn't find. I slammed my foot down on the car's break as I saw a red light appear, causing the car to come to a complete stop.

Finely, Yashiro sighed a breath of relief coming from his mouth. Now what in the name of all that is good and decent are you so worried about Ren?

Kyoko.

She's fine now please lets slow down Ren after all I'd like to get home still in one piece if you don't mind.

Are you crazy as the light turned green, sending Yashiro jerking backward slightly as I set the car back into full gear. Its night and she's alone.

Ren I wouldn't worry about mogami-san if I were if I remember correctly she can be quite a feisty young woman.

Normally I wouldn't worry during the day that is sure she's fine. But at night I spoke interrupting Yashiro's train of thought. It's a whole other ball game.

Ren she's got those little demon things or whatever you call them to protector her.

From humans yes… I paused for a moment letting Yashiro think it over for a moment before continuing. But from their kind she'll be completely powerless. I spoke a hit of utter worry in my voice.

Yashiro looked at me with utter shock as he spoke you don't think they would actually hear and now.

He'm, a young girl by herself at night. I think they most certainly would.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoko's Prove

I was so scarred as the beagle's lips were about to make contact with mine. I began screaming as loud as I could loud enough to wake the dead that is if the dead could wake.

Ren's Prove

I heard a sudden loud scream as my car drove down the road sending a large shutter up my heart. Kyoko I knew at once where she was I drove up to the forest of Saryia where Kyoko and I had first met 14 years ago. I parked the car unbuckled, pulled open the door and rushed out of the car without even bothering to close the door or grab the keys out of the ignition as I ran into the forest leaving Yashro in my wake.

Pelting through the forest as I ran past trees hoping and praying that what my thoughts were thinking would not be the image that was about to become reality before my eyes.

I ran in full out to the center of the forest and skidded to a stop unable to believe what my eyes were taking in and sending back to my brain.

There stood Kyoko a look of horror and utter fear portrayed on her face as the very man she loath held her pinned down by her arms against a tree his mouth just inches away from her. It only took a few moments for shock to be replaced by anger. Anger at Reino for harming Kyoko, for the sorrow he was causing her, and for what he was just about to do to her. There was no dowt in my mind that Reino aka the Beagle was crossing the line. I didn't care who Reino though he was but there was no way in my right mind I was going to let him hurt Kyoko.

Had Reino been paying any attention to behind him instead of focusing on Kyoko whom he held pinned down and struggling beneath his hands he would have noticed my swift and stellar approach behind him.

Kyoko's Prove

"No, no, no," I said to myself kinking and thrashing to get away as I tried to avoid the inevitable. "No…"

"Ugh," I heard a shout of surprise as the beagle was yanked backward and flung a mere one foot by Tsurgua Ren.

"Leave her alone he shouted a look of anger on his face."

"Stay out of this you show mutt," I heard the beagle shout back. "This is none of your concern," as he wiped the dirt away from his face.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, Ren shouted as his eyes turned a fiery dark blue and a dark demure surrounded his body sending what looked to be a shiver of fear up along the beagle's spine.

I was suddenly worried that the beagle might stay and try to duke it out with Ren. I didn't want Ren to get hurt on my part. But upon seeing the look of deep and dark fury that was placed on the actor Ren Tsuruga's face. I watched as the beagle rushed out of the forest as quick as his legs and the rest of his body would allow him.

Ren's Prove

I let the darkness that was rising within me settle down. "Mogami-san are you all right," I asked my back turned toward her as to prevent Kyoko from seeing how truly and utterly scared I was.

"Tsuruga-sempa," I could hear her say slowly, "thank you." Then the tears flowed.

I turned around so that I was now facing her. "Mogami-san," I approached Kyoko wanting to hold her but resisting the urge to give in to those feelings.

"Corn," she sobbed.

Corn what did she mean by corn? She couldn't possibly have figured out that Ren-Tsuruga wasn't my real name and that my real name was Kuon Hizuri a.k.a. her childhood friend Corn or could she? Wait had Reino told her, and if he did how did he now that Ren wasn't my real name? These were the questions of confusion that raced through my mind as stood there watching Kyoko ball her eyes out. "Kyoko I asked my voice changing to one of sympathy."

"He hurt Corn," I heard her utter.

"Hurt, Corn?" I was confused what could Kyoko possibly mean I was fine I was still standing right her so why was she saying I was hurt. I took another step closer towards Kyoko when I heard a crunching sound as my feet came down. "What the?" Then I saw it. Lying beneath the bottom of my shoes where the shattered remains of what had been Kyoko's most prized possession a small green blue stone that I had given her the day I left Kyoto, Japan. A small gem she had nicknamed corn. "Oh," as realization dawned on me that she didn't know that I was Kuon and that she was referring to her stone and not me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyoko's Prove

The tears they wouldn't stop falling as I sat their let my eyes flood lose all the water it held contained within. For shame that I was embarrassing myself in front of my sempa I should have been able to hold my tears in but at this moment I could help but let lose all the pain I was feeling and no doubt Ren would probably just give me that evil glare of his that or maybe laugh at my pain.

"Kyoko all you all right?" I heard Ren's voice as he spoke to me in a concerned voice rather than one that held a hint of darkness behind it.

"Hu," I lifted my head with confusion instead of Ren Tsurgua glaring at me like I thought he would. He had completely shed the nature of the actor Cain Heel that he was portraying and instead stood there looking at me with a look of sympathy on his face.

"Kyoko," he spoke soft and gently the way a parent might reassure a small child.

Drying the tears from my eyes, "um Cain," I asked Ren somewhat confused, "Why are you calling me by my first name Kyoko and remember I'm supposed to be your younger sister Setsu." Instead of answering right away I saw Ren jolt back as if he was unsure how to answer the question.

"Oh, I'm sorry Setsu he replied sliding my question aside like a leaf in the wind. Instead he reached out his hand and helped me stand up.

I felt myself wobble for a second as my feet felt unsteady and felt myself about to fall. Before Ren held me steady allowing me to lean against his left shoulder for support. Then I took a small as I attempted to move forward with Ren's help. "Ouch!" I felt a hot stab of pain shoot up threw my legs making me feel as if they were on fire. The pain felt so intense as I cringed and tried to get back down against the tree with my feet spread out in front of me. I got about half way to lying back down before I felt a sudden movement as someone lifted me by up off the ground by my back and legs. In a fit of fear I began jerking and screaming as I kicked my legs and started trying to hit whatever it was that was touching me with my fists.

"Ouch, easy Setsu that hurts," the voice of Ren spoke a hint of laughter beneath the darkness of the actor Cain Heel my older brother who Ren was pretending to be for our current project together.

I looked over my shoulder to see that Ren-Tsuruga was holding me gently so as not further cause injury to me in his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cain."

"It's alright Setsu.' I heard him say as he carried me out of the forest.

"Wait, Corn," I couldn't leave him behind.

"It's alright I've already got him." Ren spoke as he handed me a small draw string sack that was filled with what look like colored dust.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san but Reino well he… I'm sorry."

Ren, dropping my charter of Cain's younger sister for a moment and not caring that Ren hadn't called me Setsu.

"Yes, mogami-san."

"It's alright I told him as I lay my head against his chest and he carried me onward toward his car.

Ren's Prove

Yashiro was sitting in the front of my car in the passenger's seat waiting patiently. The car was off which made me guess that Yashior had probably taken the keys out of the car already

"Well what took you so long…? He stopped for a second as his eyes saw Kyoko who was being carried by me rather than walking on the ground. I noticed he was staring at Kyoko's arms which were scared no doubt from Reino trying to force her into a kiss. "What the heck happened?"

"Reino," Kyoko spoke answering Yashiro's question.

"Reino did this Ren?" looking at the scared arms and legs of Kyoko.

"Yay, Yashiro would get the blanket from the back."

Yashiro took the keys to my car out of his pocket and opened the trunk taking out the blanket he placed it along the back seat and then shut the trunk tight.

Gently I lay Kyoko down on top of the blanket so as not further injure her feet and buckled her in.

"Ren thank you," I heard Kyoko say as she drifted off to sleep in the back of my car.

Yashiro tossed me my keys and we both climbed into the car and buckled up. I put the keys into the ignition turned on the car and sped away this time at a much more relaxed pace. Time pasted quickly by as I related the story of what had happened to Kyoko to Yashiro, on the way to the hotel he was staying at and dropped him off. Then continued on my way to the hotel Kyoko and I were staying at.

Even though Yashiro was my manager in every sense of the world and a close friend well now that I thought about it Yashiro was technically really my only guy friend. Lory had insisted to better play the actor Cain Heel, Yashiro and I would need to stay at separate hotels and though we could still see each other Yashiro would have to act as an associate of mine from LME rather than as my manager since I was no longer the actor Ren Tsuruga at the moment. So it was for this reason that Yashiro and I were staying at separate hotels and Kyoko who was playing the part of Setsu, Cain Heels sister was my manager for the moment.

Just the thought of that sent a light shiver along my heart. Kyoko and I had already spent at least a month hear in Kyoto, Japan sharing the same room but it still felt somewhat strange to me not to mention I was still trying to cope with the sudden urge to be even closer to Kyoko. These were the thoughts that plagued my mind as I drew into the parking lot of hotel EnRieno.

It took me only a moment to exit the vehicle. "Setsu," I spoke gently shaking my sister awake.

"Hu," Kyoko opened her eyes and stared at me a benevolent smile on her face as she woke up and moved to a sitting position and then into a standing as she tried to exit my car.

But I stopped her as I stooped over and picked her up holding her firmly but gently in my hands. Now deer sister I can't have you injuring yourself as I held her close despite the sickening shudder that it sent along my spine at the realization I might further injure her and really wishing I didn't have to do this. Had Kyoko put her head against my heart at the moment she would have heard the steady and vibrant sound of my heart beating rapidly in time, and squeezing against my chest as if it were about to break in two.

"Cain what's wrong," Kyoko looked up at me a look of concern on her face as I held her and walked toward the hotel doors and threw the lobby passing the front desk were Karino the night desk clerk was on duty.

"Mr. Heel may I help you," Karino asked as he noticed that I was caring my sister in my hands but didn't bother to ask why.

"Yes could you please bring two bowls up to our room," as I continued onward to the elevator pressed the up button with my elbow and waited for the light to stop flashing and the elevator door to open. Entering the elevator I hit the 5 button on wall and the elevator began to rise.

"Cain what's wrong," Kyoko asked again as she nudged my shoulder this time with a hint of anger to her voice.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine dear sister, now let us go to our room so I can attended to your injures Setsu."

As I exited the elevator and approached room 324 since my hands were currently full at the moment Kyoko reached into my pocket and pulled out our room keys which she put into the hotel door and turned the knob click the door opened and we walked in taking the keys out the lock which Kyoko stuck back into my pockets as we moved toward her bed where I set her gently down. I then proceeded onward toward the bathroom I took the first aid kit, a bottle of alcohol, all the wash clothes, and a bar of soap off the bathroom sink counter and brought them into the bedroom which I lay onto the counter next to Kyoko's bed.

I then heard a knock on our room door which I opened after checking who was their through the lookout hole.

A bell hop boy stood there with two bowls in his hands. "Hear you are sir, is that all you need?"

"Yes, thank you," as I took the bowls and shut the door behind and walked back toward Kyoko.

I put one bowl on the floor beside Kyoko's bed and took the other into the bathroom which I filled with warm water and then brought to the side of Kyoko's bed. I moved toward Kyoko and started to remove her shoes, "just let me know if I hurts," as I untied her shoe lashes.

"Brother dear what are you doing?" as she pulled back in shock.

"Setsu, I need to take a look at your feet." As I slowly began to move the left shoe first sending a slight cringe along Kyoko's face.

"Sorry!" I hated this I thought to myself I hate the thought and the feeling that I was causing Kyoko any kind of pain as I finally removed the left shoe and tried to quickly remove the right. It was as I finally removed both of the shoes that I saw it both of the upper portion of the inside of Kyoko's shoes and her socks were stained a deep red, a picture that sent a deep jolt up my spine and threw my heart. I cringed as I began pulling the socks off Kyoko's feet and saw that her ankles were badly scared and dripping a bit of blood.

I wiped both of the ankles clean with some soap and then warm water from the bowl tossing the dirty clothes into the empty bowl between wipes. Then grasping the alcohol in hand I proceeded to pour the liquid over the scars. "This might sting a bit," as I watched the liquid come into contact with Kyoko legs, sending a loud scream of pain out of her mouth a scream that cut my heart in two. "Mogami-san I'm sorry," as I wiped the cuts once more with water and then dried it, applying a light pleasure to stop the bleeding. I then applied some antibiotic cream to the cuts along with pads and then stripes of bandage tape all around the cuts to hold the pads in place. And to keep dirt from entering the cuts while they healed. I washed my hands in the water and then dried them off with a towel. Before I reached up my arms and lay Kyoko against my chest stroking her hair while the tears of pain came down and soaked the left shoulder of my coat, "I'm sorry."

I lifted Kyoko off my shoulder and leaned down to pick up the two moving the washcloths into the one with the water and then butting the two bowls together and gripped the alcohol and ointment with my elbow as I carried the stuff back into the bathroom. As I moved forward toward the bathroom it was then that I felt my mind waver for a second as my body and mind started to feel dizzy and I started having the unnecessary feeling of seeing double as I entered threw the bathroom door feeling a sharp pain as I bumped my shin against the bathroom wall molding. I hurriedly dumped the continents into the bathroom sink and turned on the water trying to get the red stains off of my fingers that just wouldn't seem to go away. I then turned off the water as I turned around and walked back to the bedroom and to the dresser all the while feeling unsteady on my feet. As I reached the dresser I felt my body sag and my vision get even worse as I leaned on the dresser franticly reaching for the top drew by sight alone, before I felt my body waver and then collapse. As the sweat began pouring down my face and I clutched my hurt while touching the ground in a kneeled over bending position my heart was throbbing and my body and heart feeling as if they were on fire.

Kyoko's Prove

One moment Ren had been hugging me which felt strange but at the same time it had felt so good to be reassured by my sempa. But then before I knew it was over and Ren had left to clean up it was the instant that his eyes had made contact with the bowl and Ren had started moving toward the bathroom that he had started to act strange as if he was moving in a flying airplane. For a moment I thought about brushing it aside but then when Ren came back in and started having trouble support himself and now, now he was hunkered over on the floor clutching his heart I began to worry that something was seriously wrong with Ren that he was sick or worse. As he kneeled in front of the dresser shacking, while the sweat fell from his face, and clutching his heart in extreme agony.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kyoko's Prove

I walked over to Ren, and bended down so we were both at the same level. "Cain," I reached for Ren's back and tried to get him to move to a sitting position against the desk, "Cain what's wrong."

"Uh" I could hear Ren mumbling but he didn't answer me he just sat there with a blank stare face and sweat pouring down his ashen white face.

"Ren," I shouted hopping that maybe I could reach the real person behind the alias Cain heel.

His eyes seemed to flash over before he sat their panting and looking at me his body shaking and gasping.

Ren are you all right. As I reached up and smoothed his hair back and then placed my hand on his forehead. Instantly I felt a warm sensation. I got back up, "Ren you stay right there I need to get a thermometer."

"No I need Water."

"But, Ren your forehead is burning like crazy."

"I need water and uh!" he spoke trying to give an angry tone to his voice despite the fact he was feeling unwell and unable to get the rest of the words out as I saw his unsteady hand trying to reach for the nearby draw.

On instinct I grasped open the draw Ren had been reaching for and found a bottle with the words prescription medicine for Ren Tsuruga, written on the label. I lifted in out and looked at the directions which were written one vampierion tablet to be taken every four hours with water. Do not exceed over 6 tablets in a 24 hour period. If symptoms worsen contact a doctor immediately.

I left Ren to get a glass of water from the bathroom and then brought it to him open the lid of the medicine bottle I handed one tablet to Ren which he stuck in his mouth I then leaned the glass up toward Ren's mouth and helped him drain all the water from the glass not removing it until the last drop was gone. Almost instantly his body began to return to normal as his he stopped shaking and he stood up able to walk normally and not like he was moving through an airplane in mid flight.

"Thank you Moagami-san," I heard him speak.

"Now it's late and you better get back to bed," as Ren picked me up and deposited me into my bed pulling sheets around me and then he walked towards his own bed.

"Wait," on instinct I leaned up and grabbed Ren's hand.

I felt him lean down, "what is it dear sister?"

"Don't leave."

"Alright," Ren grabbed a chair and settled himself down in it. I got comfortable and cozied in to my pillow watching Ren a content smile on my face while I held his hand. The last thing I saw before drifting off into dream land was Ren soundly a sleep with his hand intertwined with mine.

Normal prove

Somewhere in Japan a fearsome beast black as night with golden eyes and long claws on each of its paws walked on all fours it claws silently scrapping the ground as it stalked it's pray. Elika a young teenage girl with long brown hair that was tied up into a pony tail was driving home, from her friend's house at 5:00 am after spending the night, when a black dog reared in front of her path. In a panic as she tried to avoid the dog she steered of the rode and stopped the car. She was about to turn around when sharp claws and a head with golden eyes and razor teeth broke through the window and started clawing at her trying to get past the steering wheel and at her face and arms. Then all of a sudden a mysterious figured clad in black fired a blast of icy wind at the creatures shoulder howling in rage the creature turned around and rammed its teeth and for paws threw the shield and clawed at the hooded figures stomach. Elika seizing her chance sped away as fast as she could away from the terrifying seen she had witnessed and to the nearest police station. The cloaked figure knocked the wolf out of the way with his shoulder then as the wolf was making for another charge he drew a gun from his pocket and fired it at the wolf hitting it in the chest and blowing the wolf back a good few feet. The hooded figure picked up the creature tying its muzzle it threw it in a bag and tide the bag shut before throwing it over its shoulder. Limping into a nearby ally way he summoned a portal and walked through leaving no evidence behind of the wolf's attack.

On the other side of the portal in the land of Nathagria stood a tall building the castle of Verparia the strong hold of all hunters, and where the leader a powerful, quick, and strong willed vampierum Jules Anderson, known as the vampierum king resided. It was hear that every kind of fantasy creature imaginable could be found from cameo cats to fairies. This branch considered of those who worked in secret to protect the normal world from all creatures of the paranormal ad from the fact that creature you would only see in movies and in your dreams, vampires, werewolf, and everything else were in fact all to real. And it was the hunter's job to keep all rouge creatures under controlee. It was to this place that the hooded figure was returning.

A portal appeared inside the castle of Verparia depositing the young figure as soon as the portal disappeared with one heavy sway Bridge Wood collapsed on to the ground the sack he carried falling to the side.

Daniel Rodin one of several hired guard of Jules Anderson had been making his late night rounds across the castle floor when he saw, Bridge Wood a 32 year half Irish half American with short reddish brown hair and blue eyes enter the portal room of the castle before collapsing on to the tiled opal floor.

In a stance of those who had been preparing for a fight the guardsmen drew their sword and then sheathed them back in once they saw who it was that had enter the room they was stationed at. Daniel the caption a young winter elf with long steel gray hair and coal black eyes ran over to the collapsed hunter and lifted him to his feet. Then he gently carried him out of the portal room and to the infirmary, leaving the rest of his men behind to continue their patrol and to take care of the sack.

Daniel flew down the halls past the hunters, apprentices, and others who were in the castle and straight to the infirmary. Those who saw him either stopped and starred and him with astonished or appealed looks on their faces or tried to stay out of the elf's way as he flew past, down the hallway and straight into the infirmary.

Teriana Kazuki a gorges were-cat with long blond hair that hung down past her neck and soft green eyes was attending to the arm of a young man, probably an apprentice based on the simple dark brown cloak he wore and that the injuries were some simple scars no doubt from practicing his fighting skills in the training room. Daniel smelled the homey sent of cinnamon as he walked in probably the perfume that Terry was wearing no doubt. Terry always seemed to like to wear the homiest of aromas. She had told Daniel that is because she thought that the smell of cooking my make the place have a more happy mood to it. A strange answer he had thought at first but all thought she had told him that Daniel had figured the real reason she like to wear cinnamon and gingerbread smelling perfume another one of her daily fragrances was actually because she liked Christmas so much. But whatever the reason she did Daniel liked the smell and thought it matched her happy and cheery nature quit well.

"There you go all done," as she shoved the boy out of the infirmary. "Now what can I help you with?" she asked turning around her leopard spotted tail swishing it back and forth with the movement of the rest of her.

"Daniel what on earth?" as she saw the limp form the guard held in his hands, her usually happy and eccentric smile quickly vanishing to be replaced by one of worry.

"Quick lay him down," as she propped up the pillow on the nearest bed and helped Daniel lay the badly injured hunter gently upon the soft mattress. "Who did this?"

"Don't know he was like this when he entered the portal room."

"Terry hey do you know where… Oh my gosh," the 29 year old girl stopped in mid sentence "Bridge," as she cupped her hands to her mouth and tried to muffle the sobbing sound as well as stop the down pour of tears that were starting to fall from her eyes. A usually chipper and happy vampirum Vanessa 'Anderson' Woods couldn't help but break down when she saw the still and badly torn form of her husband Bridge Woods a dragon elf lying in the hospital room.

Upon seeing the pain that Vanessa was in Daniel did his best to comfort the young vampirum by giving her a much needed comfort hug while Terry attended to Bridge's injures.

It was at that very moment that who should come wondering in but the leader of the supernatural hunters himself Vanessa's father Jules Anderson the vampirum king a tall handsome man of 54 years with light brown hair and hazel green eyes that would turn a firry dark blue when every he was in his vampirum form. A form which he had chosen to appear in as he entered the hospital wards his long hair gently swishing about. The instant he saw Bridge lying injured the muscles in his body seemed to pound in anger and his brow twitched as his face turned red with anger while his eyes quickly swept the room. Then folding his arms and with his eye brows razed he spoke in a less then pleased voice one sentence, "Where's Kuon?"

Sorry it took so long to update but hear it finally is the next chapter to my story. The world of Nathagria and everything in it belongs to me as too do the creastures vapirums, elf dragons, and camio cats. The caraters from Nathagria also all belong to me only the characters from skip beat don't so I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of Dark Alias and like always please keep the comments comming after all, "comments are the food for us fanfiction writers."


End file.
